


To Kill a Queen

by Mlg40



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlg40/pseuds/Mlg40
Summary: Emma is a trained killer who is released from prison to track down and Kill Regina Mills. Things change when they figure out they both have the same enemy.





	1. Making deals with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from Demi Lovato's 'Confident' video. There will be a fair amount of Angst and violence in this, but it is a happy ending.

Emma Swan laid on the small cot in her cell. This had been her home for the past few years. Nobody ever visited her. She had nobody. She was far from innocent, but she wasn’t guilty of the crime she was serving time for either. No, that was her sleaze bag ex-boyfriend’s crime, and when she got out, he was going to pay with his life. Ten years was a long time to wait, but as they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.

Prison hadn’t been that bad so far with her background. The other woman pretty much left her alone. There were only newbies that had something to prove that made a mistake to fuck with her. She soon put them in their place and usually the hospital wing. She wasn’t interested in being a top dog, just being left alone to serve her time in peace.

“Swan! Arms through the hatch, there’s someone to see you” shouted Jones, the guard. She got up from her bunk and placed her hands through as he clipped on the handcuffs.

“Nobody comes to see me who the hell is it?” asked Emma. The whole ten years she had been in here no one had ever visited, and she hadn’t made a plea.

“It's not my job to know or care Swan get back against the back wall and don’t try anything unless you want to go to solitary,” said Jones. He unlocked the cell door, and Emma backed up, so her back was against the wall. Not that solitary would’ve bothered her, but the food was worse than usual. He clamped some chains around her ankles and connected it to her handcuffs.

“What's with all the extra jewellery,” said Emma gesturing to the chains around her ankles. 

“You might think we are stupid, but we aren’t we know how skilled you are with those arms and legs and aren’t taking any chances” hissed Jones into her ear. “Those last three new girls that ended up in the hospital wing I know it was down to you I just have to prove it.”

“Good luck trying,” said Emma smirking. 

“Get moving” growled Jones as he pushed her forwards making her stumble. She shuffled out of her cell and down the long corridor. It was going to take her fucking ages shuffling like this although it wasn’t like she was in a hurry. Some of the other inmates peered out at her as she walked past she had spoken to a few but never really bothered.

Jones shoved her again, and she hit the wall. She pushed herself off it “If I ever get these off I’m going to make it hurt Jones” she spat as she carried on shuffling. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to antagonise the guards, but this particular guard wound her up.

“I like a girl who likes it rough, shit I would make you scream bitch” he whispered into her ear. So close, she could smell his stale tobacco breath.

Emma turned and spat in his face “fuck you I would never touch you, you greasy bastard!” Next thing Emma felt was the hard floor hitting her full force in the face as he kicked her in the back. Shit her cheek stung that would look a mess in the morning and was going to hurt like hell.

He dragged her to her feet “oops clumsy you must have tripped don’t scar that pretty face of yours” he whispered. God, he made her skin crawl, but she decided to keep her mouth shut this time. She continued down the corridor until he stopped her at the door of a little side room. He opened the door and shoved her inside “sit down and keep your mouth shut” he sneered. She sat down in the metal chair, and he connected her chains to a metal ring in the floor. 

“Is this all necessary?” she said as she was made to slouch to stop the cuffs from pulling too much on her wrists. As she looked up and saw who her visitor was, she felt the anger rise inside of her. 

“Hello Miss Swan, you look like you’re doing well prison gear suits you” chuckled the man as he limped across to the other seat. She would love to kick that cane out of his Weasley little hands, so he went flat on his face. 

“What the hell do you want Gold to gloat about how your coward son is running around a free man while I rot in here” spat Emma. This time her head hit the metal desk as Gold hooked her chains and yanked them. She turned and spat blood her teeth had cut into her lip.

He kept the chain taut “I’m not here to speak about Neal so how about you keep your mouth shut I have a deal to propose. He slid a file across the desk and loosened the chains. She looked at him with disgust as she flicked open the file. Inside was the picture and some details of a woman called Regina Mills going under the alias of Roni.

“So she is hot what do you want me to do with this file,” said Emma and damn she was incredibly hot.

“I need her taken out she has become a thorn in my side, and I want that town she is Mayor of she has got something going on there and I want it” sneered Gold. 

“So what do I get in return you said this was a deal and I’m all out of favours” mocked Emma. This woman didn’t look much of a challenge. High class, entitled easy fooled thought Emma. 

Gold got up and walked closer to her and slid another folder in front of her. “A get out of Jail free card Miss Swan, you do this job, and there is no comeback, you are free to go about your life,” he said, smiling. Emma didn’t trust the man he was partly why she was in here in the first place. 

“How do I know you will keep your word, what if I do your dirty work and get stuck back in here,” said Emma. Then out of the shadows stepped the warden of the prison. Fuck there was no real justice its whoever offered the most dirty money.

“Because I will be signing your release papers personally, Swan” replied Warden Hades.

“If you need more encouragement,” Gold held up a card “this is a key to a room that contains everything you need Aliases, documents, weapons and money.” Emma made a grab for the card “Ah, ah sign the forms, and this is all yours.” Emma picked up the pen and signed the papers throwing the pen back on the desk. The Warden picked it up and added his signature. 

Emma held her hands up so the chains could be removed and gold signalled the guards. Next minute they were forcing Emma against the table holding her down as they yanked her arm out. Dr Whale stepped in the prison physician and stuck some kind of instrument into her arm. Emma internally screamed as white-hot pain shot along her arm. “What the fuck are you doing, she screamed. Agony etched across her pale skin. It felt like they were tearing at her skin. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain continued shooting through her arm. She refused to let them fall, giving the assholes the satisfaction. 

“Do you think I would just let you roam around free and come after my son this is a little assurance that you stay away from Neal” sneered Gold. If you come anywhere near Neal or me, this little device will activate and release a poison that will kill you in seconds in a most agonising manner.” He pushed his cane into the wound that made Emma hiss and swear. “Trust me Miss Swan nobody will mourn your death, nobody cries for an unwanted Orphan” laughed Gold. Years ago, this would have bothered Emma, but not now she knew how things worked no one cares, trust no one. 

“So I agree to kill this woman, and you have tagged me, let me go!” said Emma keeping her face neutral even though her arm burned so bad.

This time the guards dragged her out of the chair and towards the door. “A little tip Miss Swan don’t underestimate Ms Mills she is not what she looks like” he whispered in her ear as she left the room. She looked back, and he just stood there smiling what had he meant she was no match for Emma. She could finish this woman off in her sleep. 

Jones met her back outside and walked her down to another small office on the desk was some clothes for her to wear when she was released. Grey sweatpants and a maroon sweater and some old trainers that looked like they had got them out of a bin. Emma looked down in disgust at what she had to wear, but it wouldn’t be long till she could change when she reached the room Gold had mentioned. 

Jones took the chains and handcuffs off and stood there with a leering smile on his face. Obviously, he wasn’t leaving while she got changed. She smirked and knew he was too much of a coward to lay a hand on her while she had no chains on. “So Swan I hear you’re leaving us such a shame, we should make arrangements to meet up for a drink on the outside,” he said. 

Emma kept her mouth shut she wasn’t going to mess this up soon she would be free, and this place would be a distant memory. So she continued to undress and put on the clothes she’d been given. God, they smelt gross she didn’t want to think where they had come from.

In a couple of minutes, she was changed, and Jones opened the door. The warden walked in and handed her a large envelope which contained the files, card and a few dollars for a bus ticket. She grabbed the trash bag with her belongings in. Jones leant in pushing his erection into her leg and whispered “my shift finishes in an hour wait around for me and I will give you what you have been begging for years” he drawled into her ear. Fuck he made her want to gag, she turned and the palm of her hand connected with his nose.

“Fucking bitch” yelled Jones as blood seeped through his fingers. Wow, he was a bleeder thought Emma as the blood dripped on the floor. She had tried to keep her cool, but the man was a creep.

The Warden who hated Jones just looked the other way “Get out of here Swan before you end up staying as she headed out the front door of the prison. She took a deep breath of fresh air filling her lungs, freedom she thought. She looked around, of course, there would be no one to pick her up this was a hushed up secret release. Not that she would have anyone to pick her up anyway Emma Swan had always been on her own and always would be.

She swung the bag over her back and tucked the envelope inside her sweater and started walking. Shit her arm hurt where they had embedded that thing whatever it was. She did know one thing she would find a way of getting the fucking thing out of her arm and get her revenge on Neal and his father one day. She felt every stone through the trainers she had been given as she walked along the dusty road. She knew the town was only a couple of miles it shouldn’t take her long to get there. Then she could get a bus out of the place and make plans for her new life of course after she had killed ‘Regina Mills!”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to get back to normal life while preparing to head to Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get this story out of my head so here's more.

Emma sat on the bed in her room. The guy said it had already been paid for, for two days. She laid back against the blankets, finally a proper bed. It was not the best bedding, but it felt like a luxury to her after so long on a prison cot. She felt so tired, and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. But she needed a shower and to get out of these clothes. So she dragged herself off the bed and opened one of the bags on the side. After opening a few, she found some toiletries and took them into the bathroom.

She shut the door to the bathroom and was alone. To anyone else, this wouldn’t be a big deal just normal life, but after showering with a bunch of other women for the last nine years, this felt amazing. She grabbed a couple of towels and turned on the water. Then she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Damn, she looked awful like she had been a couple of rounds in a boxing ring. No wonder others avoided her on the bus journey here.

Her cheek was swollen and bruised, so was her lip. She needed these to go down before she made any kind of contact with Regina; people would ask too many questions. Well at least till she could cover them with some makeup. She never really wore makeup, but this called for it. She pulled off the sweater and let it drop to the floor. She rubbed at her arm where they had stuck the tracker or whatever it was.

It still looked terrible and stung like a bitch as she removed the sweat pants and horrible prison-issue underwear. She wanted to burn them as some kind of celebration but didn’t think that was such a good idea. She grabbed the toiletries and climbed in the shower. Emma stood under the hot water and sighed with relief as the water took some of the stress and aching from her body. She grabbed the shampoo and popped the lid wow it smelt nice so fruity.

She washed her hair then her body, scrubbing everything, cleansing the prison stench off her. A whole twenty minutes, she stepped out the shower. She hadn’t needed that long, but now she got to choose she wanted a nice long shower. As she got out, she noticed the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She wiped the steam off it and looked at her body. The scars covered her body some self-inflicted and some not. Each told a story. 

Her fingers trailed over the razor scars at the top of her legs. The scars that helped her push through the fear, the fear caused by the multitude of demons on the inside and out. The pain numbed the fear for a little while, but it always came back.

She prodded the many scars that came from the training she had undergone to become the Killer she was. She often wondered where her life would have gone if Gold’s men hadn’t come and taken her from the orphanage when she was eight years old and trained her and the few others to kill. Would she have eventually got a family and grown up like a regular person. There was only a couple of them left now a few were in prison for life, and the others were dead.

They had been the closest Emma had ever been to having a family in the training camp. She wrapped the towel around herself as someone knocked on the door. Emma hurried through the room excitedly grabbing some money off the side. She secured her towel and opened the door and took the pizza off the delivery boy. She gave him the money and closed the door. Grabbing the lid of the pizza box, she flipped it open and took her first sniff of proper food. 

Shit that smelt good as she sat down on the bed and grabbed a slice shoving it in her mouth. She nearly choked trying to consume it as quick as possible. Then she smiled and remembered it was all hers so there was no rush and she could enjoy it. Damn, she had forgotten a drink, she wanted alcohol but didn’t want to risk going to a bar and anyone asking questions. A soda would have to do as she grabbed some change for the vending machine she had seen just outside her room.

In a few minutes she was back in her room, she had grabbed some ice too. Hopefully, it would bring down the swelling on her cheek and lip quicker. She opened the soda, which brought her another small moment of pleasure it had been too long. She grabbed another bag that had been left for her by Gold’s men and opened it. “Yes,” she cried out as it contained a phone and some weapons. Wow, phones had not looked like this when she went into prison they were so thin and small now. She took a couple of minutes finding the ‘on’ button, and it buzzed into life. 

She put the phone down on the bed and took another slice of pizza. She wiped a hand on the towel as she picked up the handgun and examined it. Luckily guns didn’t change that much as she put it back in the bag. She looked inside the bag; there were another handgun, some ammo and a knife. Emma looked in the side pocket, and there was a passport, some papers, a drivers license and some keys. Nice they must have given her a ride that would make things easier, she zipped the pocket back up. Reaching over she grabbed the laptop bag woah she had never owned so much stuff least Gold had kept his word and set her up properly.

Clothes that is what she needed now she couldn’t go anywhere without those. She pulled the biggest bag towards her bingo. This had clothes in her old clothes. Damn, they must have gotten these out of Neil’s apartment. She pulled out several pairs of jeans and tank tops. The underwear was brand new she shuddered hoping Neal or Gold hadn’t picked them out. Not that Gold did anything himself, you don’t need to when you have that much power and money.

Neal must have had some input though because they were the same boy shorts she used to wear and the right size and she shuddered again. She pulled a pair on and put the remaining in the bag. She slipped on a tank top too as she pulled herself up the bed and relaxed against the headboard. She grabbed the documents Gold had given her, the phone and the trash bag of her stuff she had brought from the prison.

She took another gulp of soda as she studied the few details she had on ‘Regina Mills’ or as she was known now ‘Roni Colter’ mayor of Storybrooke. She grabbed another slice of pizza as she read about the woman she was going to kill. She held up the picture. It was such a shame she was just the type Emma would typically go for oh well her freedom meant more and her life. A plan started hatching in her mind she was going to visit Storybrooke. Pretend to be a freelance writer doing a piece on the town of Storybrooke.

Then she could get to know ‘Roni Colter’ and find out her weaknesses. Gold had told her not to underestimate this woman looking through her file. She wasn’t sure why. She didn’t seem to have any skills that should worry her. Emma was well trained one of the top three in her classes back in Gold’s training camp. She was sure she could easily handle one paper pusher, but it was always good to check her out. She doubted Gold’s men had found out everything about her.

She scrolled through the phone and decided to google first ‘Regina Mills’ and nothing came up she had done an excellent job of wiping her proper name from the system. There was definitely some computer skills there or someone close to her that knew how to do it. Next, she typed in ‘Roni Colter’ this brought up more results. Nothing major, a couple of new articles with her opening buildings around Storybrooke. Just usual mayor stuff like attending town events and talking to residents.

Emma stifled a yawn she was going to have to sleep soon. She just had to check out if all her own stuff was given back to her. Not that there was a lot she could do if it weren’t there. She opened the trash bag and pulled out her meagre possessions. There was a bundle of letters, a necklace that had belonged to her mother and some hospital wristbands the only keepsakes she had been able to keep from her baby.

Emma had found out she was pregnant the first couple of months she had been in prison. She had decided to give him his best chance at life which wasn’t with a fuck-up like her. She couldn’t be anybody’s mother she had barely been an adult herself and had no experience of family or being a parent. Gold had taken the child agreeing to keep it from Neal as he wasn’t ready to be a father either. He had put the child up for adoption and assured Emma he had gone to a good place, and Emma had no choice but to hope that was true. 

Hopefully, he had what she never had, a family who cared about him. She held the tiny wristbands between her fingers. She was a cold-blooded killer for an evil firm run by a monster she couldn’t have kept him. She tucked them safely in her bag and picked up the bundle of letters. These were letters she had written to her son trying to explain the reasons why she had done what she had done. She had written one every year they were for her really she could never give him them she had no clue where he was. She put them in the bag too that was all she owned well until she had got here anyway.

She closed the pizza box and finished off the soda as she got under the covers. The sheets felt so nice next to her skin, not like the itchy blankets in prison. She switched out the lights something else she could control herself now this was going to take some getting used to. Emma turned on her side and closed her eyes.

A couple of hours later, Emma was still awake. This was comfortable but not what she was used to it would take some time to rid herself of that place. It was too quiet here, and the mattress was too soft. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a pillow and some of the blankets and made herself a makeshift bed on the floor. She reached up for the telly remote and switched it on. Any channel would do just some background noise to help her sleep. She settled on the floor and a few minutes later dropped asleep.

She was up early the next morning still on prison hours and finished off the pizza for her breakfast. It wasn’t the best breakfast, but she wanted to limit her contact with other people and get off for Storybrooke as soon as she could. She had another day in the room but wanted to be well on her way before Gold’s clean up crew arrived. She piled everything into the bag that she needed, discarding the rest. 

Then she saw it, and so many memories flooded her mind, it was her red leather jacket the first piece of clothing she had bought herself. She opened the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror, pulling on the jacket. Something felt familiar and comfy as she examined herself in the jacket; there was no way this wasn’t going with her.

She grabbed her stuff and walked outside into the car park. She looked at the keys and suddenly realised it was to a motorbike, there was only one in the car park. Nice, she thought as she walked towards it and the key fit. She fastened her bag to the back and climbed on. She grabbed the helmet and put it on flicking down the visor. She turned the keys, and it kicked into life. Emma took one look at the Motel and rode off towards Storybrooke.


	3. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma arrives in Storybrooke and immediately makes a new friend.

Emma rode through the town of Storybrooke, god it looked like something out of a movie like time had stood still. She hoped this wouldn’t take to remote towns like this weren’t for her. She loved the bright lights of the big city. She pulled up outside a quaint little diner, she had been on the road for hours and was hungry.

The bell rang as she walked into the surprisingly busy little diner. A few people turned around and eyed her suspiciously. She noticed a booth in the far corner, which meant she could keep watch on the door and keep out the way. She slipped into the booth and grabbed a menu. Her eyes fell on the other diners, and nobody really stood out to her. 

Then her eyes got dragged to the hot young waitress approaching her table. She had legs that went on forever. Maybe this place would be better than she had first thought. Emma turned her attention back to the menu. “Hi, I’m Ruby, what can I get for you today?” she asked, smiling at Emma. “I’ve not seen you around here before are you just passing through?”

Emma’s eyes couldn’t help but focus on Ruby’s ample cleavage. Damn, it had been a long time, but Emma had to keep her mind on the reason she was here. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun while she was here. The girl seemed to enjoy the attention as she bent slightly further forward. Her pen tapped her lip “So what happened to your lip?” asked the girl. 

Emma ran her fingers over her lip. The swelling had gone down, but there was still a small cut on it. “I ran into a door,” said Emma. “Can I have the grilled cheese and a cup of coffee please.” 

The girl wrote it down on her pad then flashed a sweet smile at Emma. “Is that everything?” asked Ruby. Emma nodded, and Ruby turned to walk away.

“Sorry one more thing is there anywhere I can stop for a few nights around here,” asked Emma.

Ruby turned and pointed to the hallway that leads off the diner to the back. “If you head through there once you’re done with your meal my Granny can set you up with a room” replied Ruby. “Do you have a name?”

“Lilli my name is Lilli,” said Emma nearly revealing her proper name. 

“I’m glad you’re hanging around for a bit this town needs some new blood,” said Ruby licking her lips and walking away. 

Emma tucked into her grilled cheese sandwich the cheese oozed out of the sides god it tasted good. Emma looked up as she heard the sounds of heels heading towards her. Damn it took her a few seconds to regain her composure as her intended target walked towards her table. Emma grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. What was it with the women around here they were all so hot or maybe it was just Emma who had been stuck in prison for the last nine years and needed some company. 

The woman wore a big smile as she walked right up to Emma’s table. Regina wasn’t as obvious as Ruby, but her blouse was struggling to keep her breasts inside. “Hi, I’m Roni I’m the mayor of this town I hear you’re staying with us for a few days. I thought I would introduce myself,” said Regina. She held her hand out to Emma. 

Emma took her hand and shook it “Hi Lilli Hart” replied Emma. Regina looked her up and down. 

“So can I ask you what brought you to this little town of ours we don’t get many new people around here,” asked Regina. Her brown eyes felt like they were looking straight into Emma’s soul like she knew something.

Emma shuffled uncomfortably under Regina’s intense gaze. “I’m a writer, and this place looks rather interesting, hoping for some inspiration,” said Emma. 

“Well, don’t hesitate to ask if there is anything I can help you with,” said Regina smiling. 

“Thank you,” said Emma as Regina turned and walked away. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off her backside it was perfect. Emma finished off her grilled cheese and drank the remaining coffee. She got up and grabbed her bag. She walked over and handed over some money for her meal and headed through the back.

Emma opened the door to the small room and looked around. It was quaint. She felt she would be using that word a lot around this town. The bedding and curtains had the same dreary flower pattern on them, but it would do for now. It's not like she could be picky after spending the last nine years in prison. Ruby’s grandmother was worse than the others she’d met for wanting to know her business. She had managed to avoid most of the questions in the woman’s interrogation. That's what these little towns were like everyone knew everyone else’s business. She hoped that would make it easier to find out about Regina or Roni as she was known here. 

Emma pulled out the laptop and chucked it on the bed. She pulled open one of the drawers and put some of her clothing in there. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out the blankets and shoved her bag with the guns in and threw the blankets on top of them. The last thing she needed was some nosey cleaning lady finding her stuff. She opened the door and stuck the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the doorknob. 

She pulled the laptop out of her bag and powered it up. She needed somewhere to keep notes on Regina and any interesting details on the town itself. This was just a job, but she was quite intrigued as to why Gold was so interested in this little town. It can’t be all it seems maybe Emma would get a chance to look into that while she was here.

The next morning Emma walked back into the room from the shower. She threw her towel on a chair and got dressed, leaving her shirt open. She nudged the bed with her foot. “You’re going to have to leave soon. I have things to do,” said Emma. The brunette stirred in the bed and pulled herself up. She had gone down for a quick drink before bed and came back up with a little friend the hot little waitress from the Diner. Hopefully, now she had scratched that itch she would be able to concentrate on the job she was here to do. “Come on I don’t want your granny doing a room raid looking for you.”

Ruby looked a bit sheepish “Could I ask about all those scars you have where do they come from?”

Emma sighed, why couldn’t anyone mind their own business around here. “Look you’re nice Ruby, but we both got what we needed from each other I’m not going to be telling you my life story, so if you don’t mind,” said Emma gesturing towards the door. Ruby looked a bit offended, but Emma didn’t care, she needed her gone.

“Sorry I just wondered” mumbled Ruby as Emma chucked the bedding back on the bed. She wondered how long it would be before she could sleep in a bed again. “Why did you sleep on the floor?

Emma was losing her patience now, although there was one thing she did need from Ruby. “There is one thing you could help with is there any jobs going around here, writing doesn’t pay well,” asked Emma.

“Well Mr French needs some help he is the florist just up the street from here” offered Ruby pulling her clothes back on.

“Sorry, but do I look like I know anything about flowers, there must be something else in this little town,” said Emma.

“Oh wait yeah the bar ‘The Rabbit Hole’ needs part-time bar staff!” said Ruby smiling at Emma. There was a knock on the door, and Emma glared at Ruby. “It won’t be my gran!” she said, scrambling off the bed.

“It better not be” growled Emma. As she opened the door and it wasn’t, it was the Mayor. Emma smiled and lent against the door as she noticed the mayor’s eyes fall to her open shirt. Emma made no move to shut it she liked the mayor being distracted. Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair when Ruby squeezed past Emma a guilty look on her face. “Is there anything I can help with Madam Mayor.”

The Mayor seemed a little flustered as she turned back to Emma, quickly regaining her composure. “I see you have been making some new friends around here,” she said, keeping her gaze on Emma’s face now. 

“Yes I’m finding people incredibly friendly around here” grinned Emma. 

“Have you any idea how long you will be staying?” asked Regina, trying to look past Emma into her room.

“No, why is there a problem I haven’t done anything wrong unless it’s a crime for a woman to sleep with another woman around here?” Said Emma. It seemed like the madam mayor didn’t like any newcomers in her town. Emma did wonder if the woman suspected something, but she doubted it, she wondered if Regina had been doing some checking of her own.

“Of course not we are a very forward-thinking town,” said Regina seeming a little flustered again. From the way Regina's eyes were all over her, she wondered if the mayor indulged herself. “I just wondered if you needed any help with the piece you’re writing I am the mayor after all and could tell you a bit about the town.” 

“Good to know and yes that’s a nice offer thanks” replied Emma. Regina licked her lips and Emma couldn’t take her eyes off those plump full red lips. Damn, would it be unprofessional to sleep with the woman before she killed her thought Emma? 

“How about we have a meeting in my office, and you can ask me any questions you need about the town,” said Regina. Emma dragged her attention away from those lips and where she wanted to feel them.

“Sound like a good idea,” Emma said her encounter with Ruby hadn’t scratched that itch. Regina smiled this time she had noticed Emma watching her.

“So Miss Hart how about Eleven in my office tomorrow, see you then I’m looking forward to telling you all about my town,” said Regina turning and walking back down the corridor not waiting for Emma to agree.

Emma walked into the bar a couple of hours later. This was more like it. This place had some nightlife well she wasn’t sure you could call one bar a nightlife. She approached the bar, and the barman walked over to her. “Sorry we aren’t open yet you will have to come back later,” he said, leaning against the bar.

“I’m not here for a drink, I was told you were looking for casual bar staff,” said Emma. Taking a seat on one of the stools.

“Have you got experience? I don’t usually take on strangers” said the guy as he wiped down the bar.

“I worked a few bars in college” replied Emma. “You would be helping out a struggling writer it's only for a few weeks I know the Mayor if that helps.” Emma hoped dropping in that she knew the Mayor would help.

“Ok, you can do a couple of hours tonight as a trial and see how you get on,” he said. Emma hoped her skills weren’t too rusty of course she never actually went to college, but he didn’t need t know that. She had spent plenty of time in bars and helped out at some of Gold’s events when she had first started out. 

“Thanks, I will see you tonight six, ok?” asked Emma. 

“Yeah I will go through everything with you before you start but remember its just a trial if you can’t keep up you’re out,” he said. Emma nodded and strode out of the bar. Next stop the local library, she was going to search through the local newspaper articles. To see if there was any clue why Gold wanted this town.


	4. What does the Mayor really want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her new job and can't stop bumping into the Mayor.

So far, it had been pretty quiet in the bar, and Emma had served a few drinks. The barman was always hovering over her. It’s not like anyone ordered anything complicated in this little dive. It was mostly beer, wine or soft drinks. She could pour these in her sleep. She looked around at the strange array of people. There was a grumpy looking dude who was called Leroy the barman had told her to watch him and cut him off if he got abusive. He didn’t seem the type more like a sad drunk slumped in the corner.

There was Ruby, and another couple of girls sat near the dance floor. She kept looking over in Emma’s direction and smiling. She was starting to think sleeping with her was a bad idea. There was another high-class woman sat at a table near the door; her eyes were always on the door like she was waiting for someone. She had been nursing that drink for an hour now. There was a couple of others milling around that the barman had told her were locals.

She cleaned the bar top for the fifth time that night out of pure boredom. She looked up as the door opened up to see if this was someone more interesting. When she realised who it was, she knew this evening would get more interesting. The woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma standing behind the bar. She composed herself and walked over to the table where the high-class blonde woman was sat. She greeted her and hung her jacket over the back of the chair. She said a few words with the woman then made her way to the bar.

“Well, fancy seeing you here,” said the Mayor as she stood at the bar. 

Emma smiled “Madam mayor, what can I get for you tonight,” asked Emma. Emma leant forward on the bar and smiled. 

“A glass of red and an explanation as to why you are working here I thought you were a writer!” she said. She opened her purse to get some money out.

This woman might be as hot as hell, but she certainly had an attitude to go with it, and it was starting to irritate Emma. You would literally think she owned everything. Emma grabbed a glass down and started to pour her wine. “As a writer, I don’t get paid till the article is finished, and I’m not too great with savings, so I need a job to tide me over till the article is complete” replied Emma. She placed the glass of red down in front of Regina and picked up the note she had placed on the bar.

Emma placed her change into her hand, and their hands briefly touched. Emma felt a sudden strange burst of energy that’s the only way she could describe it. She knew Regina had felt it too because just briefly it registered on her face. “I see your new friend is waiting for you over there. Miss Hart” stated Regina as both their eyes focused on Ruby. Ruby noticed them watching blushed and turned away to pretend like she hadn’t been staring.

“Yes, I may have made a mistake there. She seems a little more into it than I was,” said Emma. “Not many people are capable of keeping it casual.” Regina took a sip of her wine and Emma watched as she licked those plump red lips. Her tongue came out briefly to cleans the remnants of the wine from her lips. Emma shook her head “Anyway, don’t let me keep you from your friend.”

Regina suddenly remembered why she was here “yes, of course, thanks.” Emma leaned back and watched Regina’s backside as she walked over to her seat. Damn, she would like to get her hands on that fine backside.

A couple of hours later Emma had a pretty easy shift a couple of regulars and Regina’s friend had approached the bar. Of course Ruby had spent the night trying to get her attention if she had realised how needy the girl was she wouldn’t have bothered. Regina had not been back to the bar, but Emma noticed her glance over a couple of times. 

Charlie walked around to where she was “You’ve done a good job tonight the job’s yours if you want four nights on three off.” “Grab yourself a drink and take off now I can close up.”

“Cheers mate, yes to the job,” said Emma as she put the cloth down on the side. “See you tomorrow night,” she said, leaning over to shake his hand. She grabbed her jacket off the side and reached for a bottle of beer. She winked at the mayor as she walked past and left the bar.

Emma sat on a crate outside the bar and flicked off the cap on her beer. She grabbed her packet of cigarettes out her jacket pocket and popped one in her mouth. She rummaged around in her pocket for her lighter as a hand appeared in front of her face. Regina lit her cigarette. Emma looked up and mumbled her, thanks. “A bad habit that!” said Regina as she leant back against the wall of the bar.

Emma shrugged and offered her one. She seemed to think about for a moment then took one. Emma took hers out her mouth “bad habit that” she said smirking at Regina. Emma took a swig of the beer and said: “You don’t act much like any mayor I have seen.”

“Sorry I left my giant ribbon-cutting scissors at home” quipped Regina. Emma chuckled “So Miss Hart, how did the first shift go?”

“Well I have a job, so I’m guessing good” replied Emma. She noticed Regina shuffling her feet and moved over so she could sit down. Regina perched on the edge of the crate. The atmosphere seemed to change as She sat next to her. The woman assaulted all of Emma's senses. She inhaled the fragrance that she wore damn she smelt good. The strange energy Emma felt earlier buzzed around them again as their legs slightly touched. Emma took another swig of beer trying to take her mind off it. 

“So where do you come from Lilli,” asked Regina taking another drag on the cigarette. 

“Here and there I move around a lot, don’t like to be still” replied Emma.

Regina chuckled “Don’t like to talk about yourself? “Nothing about you online either,” she said, tilting her head back and blowing out the smoke. Emma was surprised that she admitted she had been looking into her. 

“Nothing much to talk about” replied Emma watching Regina. “I’m guessing you don’t like it when you don’t know everything about everyone.” 

“Not at all I’m just trying to work out if you Miss Hart are going to be trouble in my quiet little town,” said Regina.

“Ok my name is Lilli Hart I have lived for the last nine years in New Jersey, I lived in a small one-bed apartment with lots of neighbours, and I like to keep myself to myself. My star sign is Virgo, and I like long walks on the beach.” None of what Emma had told her was technically a lie her cell in prison was like a one-bed apartment, and there were lots of other inmates as neighbours. Emma moved closer to Regina’s ear “Oh yeah I like to sleep with beautiful women” she whispered. She felt Regina’s body stiffen up next to her. “So what about you?”

Regina turned her face, and now their faces were barely an inch apart. Emma could smell the mix of cigarettes and wine on her breath. Emma’s eyes fell to Regina’s full lips, her tongue instinctively licking her lips, preparing to taste Regina’s. Suddenly her face was gone she dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out “It’s getting late. I have to go” said a flustered Regina. 

Emma liked seeing her flustered “Need me to walk you home I don’t mind” shouted Emma. 

“No, thank you. The streets of Storybrooke are very safe,” said Regina without turning to look back.

“Good to know, see you tomorrow good night Madam Mayor sweet dreams” Emma shouted to the back of the mayors head. Shit, she had been so close, she knew she shouldn’t, but there was something about the woman Emma just couldn’t ignore. Plus it was just sex; it didn’t change anything she would still kill her. 

Emma jogged up the stairs; her mind was still on the Mayor and their close call. Emma hoped she wasn’t as hard to kill as she was to get in bed. She turned into the hallway to her room, and Ruby was leant against her door, waiting for her. Emma sighed this was getting annoying now the girl was suffocating her. Emma was usually good at telling the clingy ones and avoid her radar must have been off this time.

“Excuse me, you are blocking the entrance to my room,” said Emma. The young girl turned around to face Emma and smiled. Emma wondered if anyone would notice if she took out Ruby too. “Is there something you need.”

Ruby took hold of the front of her jacket “Yes you” she replied, pulling Emma towards her. Emma took a deep breath and removed her hands. “Is it because you like the mayor why you have lost interest in me? I saw you watching her.” “You do know they call her the ice queen you won’t find her easy to win over.” 

“You don’t know what I’m capable of” smirked Emma as she attempted to squeeze past Ruby and get into her room. She put the key in the lock and reached for the handle, but Ruby beat her to it. “Look Ruby you are starting to annoy me, and I’m not the type of person you want to piss off, now take your hand off the knob before I make you.”

“Come on Lilli she isn’t here with you now am sure I can do anything she could for you” purred Ruby. Emma doubted that she bet Regina would be more than a challenge. But Regina had got her all hot and bothered then ditched her.

“Fine but not in my room where is your’s” asked Emma. If they went to Ruby’s room, she could just leave when they were done.

“It’s right next to my Granny’s room though” Ruby whined. 

“Well, you will just have to be quiet then won’t you,” said Emma as she locked her door. “After you.”

Ruby walked off down the hallway “You will have to be quiet too” chuckled Ruby. Emma rolled her eyes you’re not that good she thought to herself as she followed Ruby. What Ruby didn’t certainly didn’t make her scream. “Not that you make much noise anyway,” she said like she knew what Emma was thinking. They arrived outside Ruby’s room, and she turned to Emma “Don’t look at the mess I wasn’t expecting company” she laughed.

“I don’t care, let's just get inside before we disturb your Granny” replied Emma as Ruby pulled her inside.

A couple of hours later as soon as Ruby was asleep, Emma climbed out of bed. She quietly pulled on her jeans and tank top. She grabbed the rest of her clothes and snuck out her room. She tiptoed along the hallway to her room. She unlocked the door and went in, dropping her stuff on the floor. She was going to have to put an end to this it wasn’t suitable for anyone, and she was sure it meant more to Ruby than it did to her, in fact, she was positive it did. 

She flopped on her bed and grabbed her laptop if this lie were going to work she would have to think about some questions to ask Regina tomorrow. She couldn’t go in there and wing it, Regina would see straight through that. She needed to work the questions so she found out as much as she could about Regina. She also wanted to know more about the town; her little trip to the library hadn’t turned up much the other day. So she opened up her laptop and got to work.


	5. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma puts her full attention into the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so its clear Emma isn't nice in this. She has been used and abused and takes no shit. She doesn't care about much either. It doesn't mean she will stay like that, though.

Emma walked into the reception of the mayoral offices and approached the secretary. “I’m here to see Roni Colter at 11 am, Lilli Hart,” she said.

“Please take a seat while I see if she is ready for you, Miss Hart,” said the woman as she picked up the phone to dial through.

“You reckon I have time for a cigarette?” asked Emma as she started heading for the door.

“No” came a voice she recognised, and she smiled as she turned back around. 

“Madam mayor how nice to see you,” said Emma. Then Emma’s eyes fell on her outfit damn this woman was a fucking tease. She had a dark green tight-fitting dress which finished at her knee but had a slit up the side right up to her thigh. The neckline dipped so low it was obscene this woman knew how hot she was. She also liked to play games Emma had offered it to her on a plate last night, and she had run. If she wanted to play games, Emma could oblige if Regina was the prize for winning.

“This way please, Miss Hart I don’t have long, take a seat” she gestured as Emma followed her into her office. Emma’s eyes took in the office very tastefully decorated in black and white. Emma sat down in the chair next to the desk. “Is there anything I can get you?” Emma smiled and thought, yeah there is plenty you can get me. 

“Just coffee please, I didn’t have time for breakfast,” said Emma reaching down into her bag for her pen and paper. 

“Didn’t have time to or avoiding Miss Lucas?” asked Regina as she buzzed through to her secretary and asked for two coffees. 

“A bit of both” mumbled Emma still rummaging around in her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and sat back up. To be greeted to the view of the mayor perched on the edge of her desk, her legs off to one side. Her dress hiked up just enough to reveal some of her thigh and top of her stockings. Fuck this woman knew how to bring the heat Emma almost drooled. God what Emma would do to have her head between those olive-skinned thighs. 

Emma’s leering was broken by the secretary knocking and entering with the coffee’s “just put them over there, Belle.” The secretary put them down and passed Emma one and then Regina before leaving the office. Regina took a sip and placed it on the desk. Emma did the same. “So what would you like to ask me,” asked Regina crossing her legs. Emma was sure she was doing this on purpose to keep her off guard. It was working as Emma dropped her note pad on the floor she was turning into a bumbling idiot. 

She grabbed the note pad opened it to her questions and pulled her glasses out of her top pocket. She put them on and looked through her notes. “So what is the population of Storybrooke?” asked Emma. 

“That’s it get to the hard-hitting question Miss Hart roughly 20k give or take a few” answered Regina. 

Emma rolled her eyes “So how long have you been Mayor here and who was the mayor before you?” she asked. She took another sip of her coffee; it did taste good. 

Regina looked thoroughly bored “I have been the Mayor for a long time I’m popular. I don’t remember his name who was before me.”

“So what are the big draws of this place I looked some details up in the library, and no one has left in years,” asked Emma. “And why don’t you like new people in town?”

“Well, to answer your first question it’s a quiet little town, good schools and low crime rate, people are happy here,” said Regina eyeing her watch. “As for your second one I don’t mind new people coming here, it brings money to the town, so I don’t know what you mean Miss Hart have I not made you feel welcome.”

“You mean after you literally interrogated me on arriving here!” said Emma as she finished her coffee. 

“If I’m honest you strike me as trouble Miss Hart there is something about you, I can’t put my finger on, but I will find out,” she said, finishing her coffee. “We need to wrap this up soon. I have a meeting.”

“Like I told you last night I’m an open book ask me anything you want” Emma replied tucking her note pad back into her bag not that she had found much out. “It's you that intrigues me maybe my questions should be about you Madam Mayor.”

“I would be happy to answer any of your questions just not now” she said smiling. 

Emma got up and stepped forward, closing the distance between them resting a hand each side of Regina’s hips, and she suddenly looked flustered. “How about tonight I only have a short shift till nine, we could have an informal chat over a drink then I can find out what makes you tick” purred Emma. “I think you might be the most interesting thing in this town.” Emma was close, close enough to feel her warm breath on her lips again. 

“I’m not sure if I can make it tonight I might have plans” mumbled the mayor. 

Emma licked her lips. She could see Regina watching her and then she pulled away and smiled. Emma grabbed her bag and shrugged her shoulders “you know where I am if you change your mind.” Emma held a hand up, then walked out the door.

Emma arrived at work she was going to have to bring her ‘A’ game if the mayor showed tonight. This game had to start going in her favour. Emma couldn’t understand the woman she was interested. Her eyes were all over Emma, and she seemed to go out of her way to bump into her. Emma had seen her in the diner earlier looking like she was waiting for someone. Emma had caught her looking, and Regina had instantly turned away.

There was only so much playing hard to get Emma could take before she lost interest. Emma needed to seal the deal and quick. She was dragged from her thoughts of the mayor by Ruby. Emma sighed “What can I get you,” she asked.

“I’ve not seen you around much today and you were gone when I woke this morning” smiled Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes “I’ve been busy now. I’m working so what can I get you, Miss Lucas!” her mood quickly going downhill. 

“A cocktail please sex on the beach do you like that?” she asked as she leaned towards Emma. 

Emma put her finger on Ruby’s head and pushed her off the bar “Customers need to stay that side of the bar; it’s for your safety.” “And if you mean the drink then no but if you don’t it's still no sand gets everywhere.” Emma started mixing up the drink as Ruby gazed at her if only she could go back in time and reconsider sleeping with the girl. “Look Ruby I need to talk to you whatever we have been doing needs to stop now, last night was the last time.”

Ruby pouted “It’s her isn’t it the mayor, you’re trying to get in her knickers, she’s not even interested in women” sneered Ruby.

“Oh trust me she is it's just about finding the right button to press” smiled Emma. “Look you're a nice girl you don’t want me I’m fucked up, and I don’t do relationships so do yourself a favour and find someone else to play with I’m done!” said Emma. Emma smiled as the mayor walked into the bar. Ruby stood there looking between her and the mayor. 

“You will be back,” said Ruby “When you get turned down again.”

Emma was starting to get pissed this girl wouldn’t take no for an answer. She slammed the drink down in front of Ruby “look I tried to be nice now take your drink and fuck off” snapped Emma. Ruby looked shocked at the harshness of Emma’s tone and grabbed her drink and stormed off. Emma turned around and put the money in the till. 

“Had a lovers tiff” laughed Regina from behind Emma. 

Emma turned around and smiled “Just telling her she needs to find someone else I’m no good for her,” said Emma “I’m not the type you bring home to your mother or in her case Grandmother.”

“So what type are you Lilli?” asked Regina. 

“The type that makes your body writhe with pleasure, but you don’t need to make breakfast for,” she said winking. She placed a bottle of whiskey on the bar and two glasses “And in an hour when Charlie gets back I get to find out what type you are.” Regina took the glasses and bottle and walked over to a table in the corner. 

An hour later, Emma sidled into the booth next to Regina. “Miss me,” she said, pouring herself a drink. 

Regina rolled her eyes “I hope you paid for that bottle” said Regina.

“You wound me Madam Mayor I’m no criminal, of course, I paid for it, plus you don’t shit on your own doorstep,” said Emma. She picked up her glass and downed the contents.

“Charming language you have there” sneered Regina as she poured them both another glass.

“So is there a mister Mayor waiting for you at home?” asked Emma.

“I think you know there isn’t Miss Hart. I hope you have better questions than that else I have wasted my time,” said Regina. Emma chucked back her drink, setting down the empty glass. 

She filled it again and leant closer her little finger stroked against the back of Regina’s hand. “So what type of girl are you?” she whispered as her finger continued to stroke circles on the back of Regina’s hand. 

Regina looked down at their hands, just watching for a few seconds before pulling it away and grabbing her drink. “The type of woman who doesn’t jump into bed with the first person she sees and then regrets it when their too clingy” whispered Regina with a grin. The speed Emma was drinking the whiskey was starting to affect her. She needed to get out of the starting zone with Regina. She knocked back another glass and got up.

“Come dance I need to move,” she said, looking at Regina “I won’t ask you any more questions if you come dance, that's unless you’re no good at dancing?”

“Fine one dance and no more questions,” said Regina the drink was starting to affect her a little. Regina shrugged off her jacket and followed Emma to the dance floor. It was a little crowded, so they were pushed closer together, which helped Emma. The song ‘promiscuous’ started to play, and Emma’s arms went in the air as her hips swayed. She slowly moved closer to Regina. Her hips were moving at the same rhythm as hers. 

Emma could no longer keep her hands to herself and grabbed the mayors hips, so there was barely an inch between them. She expected Regina to bolt, but she didn’t, she stared at Emma with lust-filled eyes. Their bodies melted together as they continued to dance, Emma couldn’t get close enough. She leant in close to Regina repeating the lyrics in her ear “Promiscuous girl. You’re teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need.” 

Emma’s hand slid into Regina’s hair and tugged her head back as her lips ghosted along her jawline. She needed more she wanted to feel her skin against Regina’s, her lips on her heated skin. It was almost painful now as their bodies ground against each other. Regina’s hand suddenly went to her back pocket, and she pulled out her phone, which was ringing. After seeing who it was, she said “I have to go” breathlessly as she fled from the dance floor.

Emma inwardly screamed that was it she couldn’t take this any more. The woman was nothing but a fucking tease. She could go back to her room now and grab her gun and shoot her right between the eyes, and she would be done. She would also land herself back in jail for life because she wasn’t thinking straight. “Oh dear been shot down again might regret what you said earlier” sneered Ruby.  
Emma lost it and grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her from the dance floor, pushing her up against the wall. 

She stood there, staring anger spilled from her, and her chest rose and fell. Ruby’s eyes were wide “You don’t want to play with me little girl I’ve put bigger than you in hospital” snarled Emma. Ruby looked terrified. Emma looked around; they were causing quite a scene. Emma decided to walk away. She didn’t need throwing out of Granny’s for assaulting her Granddaughter. Emma strode out of the bar, grabbing the half bottle of whiskey as she went and into the fresh night air. She needed to get back to her room. There was only one thing that could make her feel better!


	6. A familiar place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets herself a night in the cells and piques the interest of the mayor in a way she doesn't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is self-harm in this chapter. Please don't read if it will trigger you.

Emma stumbled into her room the mixture of the fresh air and whiskey had made her fall and feel off balance. She made her way into the bathroom, knocking things everywhere. She pulled opened the cabinet as several items crashed into the sink. She grabbed what she was looking for and unfasten her jeans. She crashed down on to the toilet seat and dragged the blade along the skin of her thigh. She watched as the fresh cuts filled with blood and spilled out on to her pale skin. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey gulping at it and feeling it burn her throat.

She took her jacket off and threw it on the floor and did the same to her lower arms. She listened as the tiny drops of blood hit the tiled floor. Her body started to calm down her mind, no longer racing. She had to find Ruby she had scared her and Ruby knew too much about her. She had seen too much. She had to stop her from talking. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the blood of her thighs and pulled up her jeans. Then she ran her arms under the lukewarm water before throwing her jacket back on covering them up.

Emma grabbed the bottle off the sink and took another gulp. She stumbled back through the room and grabbed her key. She walked out the door and locked it up and made her way around to Ruby’s room, bouncing off the walls as she went. Her fist pounded on Ruby’s door, and she tried the handle, but it was locked. “Come on Ruby I need to talk to you.”

All the noise had woken Ruby’s granny, and she appeared behind Emma “What the hell do you think you’re doing girl” said Granny. Emma turned, trying to hide the whiskey bottle behind her back. “You’re making enough noise to wake the dead.” 

“Looks like I already have” quipped Emma under her breath,

“Do you want to hush your smart mouth girl unless you want to find yourself out on the street?” said Granny angrily.

“Where is Ruby? I need to talk to her she’s not answering” slurred Emma. 

Granny reached around Emma’s back and grabbed the whiskey. “I think you’ve had enough of that now,” she said as Emma tried grasping for it. “Ruby isn’t home yet why don’t you go sleep it off and talk to her in the morning.” Emma nodded and headed back to her room as soon as she heard the older woman’s door click shut. She headed down the stairs and back outside, she needed to find Ruby now, so she headed back to the bar.

The fresh air hit her a little harder this time as she wandered along the streets. After a couple of minutes, she had lost her bearings, and everything was spinning as she slumped against a bench. She would sit a minute before she carried on to the Rabbit Hole.

Emma woke to hear the mayor’s voice damn was she dreaming about her now too. There was also a man’s voice. Emma kept her eyes closed but slowly and carefully felt around to see where she was. It felt like her cot in prison. Her hand touched the cold metal frame then ran over the itchy rough blankets. The last thing she could remember was leaving the Rabbit Hole after being ditched by the mayor again.

She listened to what the voices were saying. “I have checked the name repeatedly in the system, and nothing comes up mayor it's like she’s a ghost,” the officer said.

“Or Lilli Hart isn’t her name” replied Regina. Emma heard the click of her heels as she moved closer to her. She presumed she was in a cell from what she heard and felt but wasn’t sure what she had been picked up for this time.

“We rang you, Mayor Colter, because as far as we can find out, she has only had contact with you and Miss Lucas,” he said. “Miss Lucas said she barely knew her she didn’t seem keen on saying much, we wondered what you wanted to do with her we don’t have anything to charge her with.” “We brought her back to sleep it off.” 

“Is that blood on her hand?” asked Regina, pointing to Emma’s arm.

“Yes Mayor Colter it appears to have come from a cut on her arm, I tried to look, but she said if I touched her, she would rip off my balls and use them as earrings,” said the officer. 

Regina walked over to the cell “Come on now, Miss Hart time to wake up this isn’t a hotel” she said as she banged the bars of the cell. She heard the officer opening the door and started to stir like she’d been asleep. Emma sat up and pretended to wipe the sleep from her eyes. “Go fetch the first aid kit please so I can clean up her arm.” 

“No one is touching me it’s fine I will sort it myself” snapped Emma as she pulled her jacket over her wrist.

“It’s been bleeding it needs cleaning, so it doesn’t get infected. Will you let me look at it?” asked Regina.

“What are you a doctor and Mayor too” sneered Emma. Regina didn’t look like she was going to take no for an answer as she stood in the entrance of the cell. “Fine,” said Emma as she sat back and pulled her jacket up. Regina sat down and took her hand, and they both felt that strange energy again when they touched. Regina gently cleaned the dried blood off and then looked at Emma.

“How did you do these,” she asked, but Regina already had a good idea what they were. 

“I cut myself on broken glass at work I can be pretty clumsy” replied Emma, not backing down from Regina’s gaze. Regina knew these weren’t from an accident they were too neat. 

“Is this the only injury?” said Regina, her eyes fell on the other arm. 

“Yes, that’s it,” said Emma as she moved her other arm to her side. She was so gentle as she made sure it was clean then wrapped the bandage around it. Regina finished bandaging her arm and put the first aid stuff back in the box. Her eyes kept drifting over to Emma’s other arm.

“Can we go for a coffee in the diner you look like you could do with one?” asked Regina. 

“Sorry I already told you I don’t do dates, you know what I want the same thing you did last night” Emma whispered. “I take it I’m free to leave? Yeah well, thanks for this” she said, holding up her wrist “, but I have things to do.” “You know where I am if you ever stop being a tease and work out what you want.” Emma got up and walked out of the station, leaving the mayor sat there.

She walked into the Diner and looked for Ruby. She was standing over at the counter. The fear showing on her face as Emma walked over to her. She held her hands out in a surrender movement. “I just want to talk to you I’m sorry for what I said and did last night, but I need you to not talk to the mayor about me if she asks,” said Emma.

“Why should I do anything for you, you treat me like crap,” said Ruby feeling brave its not like Emma could do much in a diner full of people.

“Yeah well I’m sorry for that it won’t happen again, but this is important I need you to promise not to say anything please” she pleaded.

“I won’t say anything, but I want you to stay away from me, my granny is not happy I have been hanging around you she says there is something not right about you” mumbled Ruby.

“She’s right, and I will keep my distance,” she said as she walked off to her room. She closed the door to her room and locked it. She grabbed the blankets off her bed and stripped off to her underwear, laying down on the floor. She was exhausted and pulled the sheets over her. What was this town doing to her, what had prison done to her she was going soft.

If she had met Ruby and Regina before she had gone to prison, they would have already taken there last breath. For fuck’s sake, she had apologised to Ruby. She knew precisely when something inside her had changed when she started losing her edge as a cold-blooded killer. When she had given birth, she might have only seen that face for a few minutes. But it had started something inside her something slowly eating away at her. 

She was far from being a good person, but it was slowly chipping away at her undoing what Gold and years in foster care had done to her. Yes, she had done things in prison, but that was survival. She needed to get herself back, and the only way of doing it was by killing Regina Mills.

She stood behind the bar. The place was heaving tonight. There was nothing on, but everyone seemed to need a drink. Emma hadn’t had a minute all night, which she was glad of it stopped her thinking. Thinking about the woman, she couldn’t get out of her head. Then as if she could hear what Emma thought, she appeared at the bar. Emma put on a smile and said: “Yes, what can I get you.”

“Do you have time to talk? I want to speak to you?” said Regina.

“Do I look like I have time to talk the bar has been at least three deep all night plus I’m not sure its a good idea do you!” she said. “Now what would you like to drink?”

“I will have a glass of red please, you must get a break I will be sat over there when you are done” replied Regina as she took the drink and leaving the money on the bar. Emma didn’t answer just picked up the money as the mayor took her seat. It had been an hour since the Mayor had been to the bar and Emma had no inclination to go over and talk to her. Charlie had told her to take a break, and she headed out the back. All she wanted was a cigarette and some peace. She stood in the back alley behind the bar with a glass of water as the back door opened again. The mayor walked through it fucking hell what did she have to do to get away from this woman. Well, she knew what she had to do, and she made her mind up right there it was going to be tomorrow. Tomorrow Regina Mills would take her last breath, and Emma could watch as the light left those intense brown eyes!

“Please, Miss Hart, I just want to talk to you,” she said, standing in front of Emma. 

Emma stepped forward into Regina’s personal space and kept moving until she backed her up against the wall. She placed a hand at each side of her head and leant in “Well I don’t want to talk to you madam mayor” whispered Emma. “Shall I tell you what I want to do? I want my lips on yours and to slide my tongue into that warm mouth.” Emma rang a finger down the mayor’s chest and between her breasts. “I want my hands on the soft skin of your breasts as you moan into my mouth. 

Regina stared at her chest, lifting and falling again. “I want to bury my face between your thighs and taste the sweetness of you as your hips grind against me” purred Emma. Emma thigh connected with Regina’s centre and a small, breathy moan escaped her lips. “I want to consume you and own you till you call out my name.” 

“But I’m not attracted to you” whispered Regina in a ragged voice.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself Madam mayor” she whispered. “But we don’t always get what we want”, and she walked back inside leaving the mayor heavy breathing in the alleyway.


	7. A sick game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out something that shakes her to the core. Regina and Emma come to an understanding.

Emma felt quite good as she made her way down the stairs for breakfast. She had not seen the mayor after their little chat in the alleyway. She took the stairs two at a time and headed for the counter. She sat down on one of the empty stools, and one of the other waitresses came up to take her order. Yes, this was going to be a good day no Ruby to deal with either. She sighed inwardly as she heard Regina’s laugh behind her, but she wasn’t going to let her ruin this day.

She turned to look and saw a young boy sat with the mayor he looked about ten or eleven years old. Not that Emma knew much about kids. “Hey who is that sat with the mayor? She asked the young waitress. 

“That’s mayor Colter’s son Henry,” she said. All the colour drained from Emma’s face Gold’s file said nothing about a child.

“Fuck” she shouted out as she leapt off the seat and headed back to her room. Regina heard the outburst and watched her head back to her room. She burst through the door and sat on the bed, grabbing her phone out her pocket. She needed to contact Gold. Kids were not part of the deal she couldn’t leave a child without its mother.

She dialled the contact number Gold had left her and waited for him to answer. “Hello Miss Swan, have you fulfilled your end of our bargain is she dead!” he asked.

“No, she isn’t you son of a bitch you never said she had a child” spat Emma into the phone. 

She heard the greasy laugh in the background “Surely that shouldn’t stop you cold-blooded Emma Swan my best assassin” he said in his sickly tone. “Here’s a little bit of encouragement to get it done that child with her is your son, so why not kill her and take him back.” Emma’s blood ran cold, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

“Is that some kind of sick joke!” she screamed down the phone.

“You know me, Miss Swan, I never joke around that’s the baby you got rid of, and she so desperately wanted” he sneered. 

“You fucking bastard” she shouted as the phone hit and smashed against the wall. Tears stung Emma’s eyes as she struggled to control her breathing. She pulled open her drawer next to the bed and pulled out the baby wristbands and the letters. She stared at them as more tears fell from her eyes. She gripped them tight in her hands as her thought went a million miles an hour through her mind. 

She got up throwing them down on the bed she had to get out of here and walked over to the wardrobe. She grabbed one of the guns and tucked it in the back of her jeans, covering it with her jacket. She strode out the room and locked the door, she attempted to wipe her face, but she didn’t care what anyone thought. 

Emma ran back through the Diner. She must look crazy to the customers trying to have breakfast, but she didn’t care. The door shook as she ran out of it, the bell ringing loudly. She ran up to her bike and got on she just wanted to ride till she could think straight or she could plough into something and be put out her misery once and for all. 

The bell on the diner rang again, and she looked up it was Regina. She walked down the stairs and towards Emma. “Are you alright, Miss Hart, you look upset.” 

“I’m fucking amazing” she shouted at her. “What do you fucking care I’m going for a ride, and hopefully I will wrap myself around a tree is that enough of a chat for you!” Emma put her helmet on, and Regina put her hand on the handlebars.

“You can’t expect me not to try and stop you when you tell me something like that” replied Regina.

“I don’t think you can stop me. I’m a grown woman and not breaking any laws” she said, taking Regina’s hand off the handlebars.

“Well I’m coming with you, you won't take both of us out,” she said, climbing on behind Emma. 

“Haven’t you forgotten your kid is inside?” said Emma, why did this woman care, what was her motive.

“He is fine with my friend Kathryn and less chance you will do something stupid if you want to leave my son motherless,” said Regina. She grabbed the other helmet and put it on. If only she knew thought Emma. “Well come on then get going if this is what you need to do!” Emma pushed down her visor and kicked the bike into life. 

They had been on the road for about an hour when Regina tapped Emma on the shoulder. She pointed to a rest stop up ahead. Emma pulled into the forest area and stopped the bike. She felt Regina get off and she followed suit taking off her helmet. She shook her hair out and placed the helmet on the handlebars. She looked around, and the place was empty except for the two of them.

Maybe this was just the place she needed to complete her task. “So are you ready to talk yet,” said Regina as she placed the helmet down on the seat.

“Depends if you admit you are attracted to me I will tell you everything you want to know” replied Emma, she was turned away from Regina.

“Fine, I’m attracted to you. I want you as you want me,” she said. “Happy now tell me why you are so upset Lilli.”

Emma turned around with a grin on her face and grabbed Regina’s arm and dragged her into the forest. Regina struggled, and Emma threw her to the ground and turned her over, so she was on her back. Then she knelt and straddled her waist as she pulled the gun out and held it against Regina’s temple. “Let’s start with some introductions should we my name is Emma Swan, not Lilli Hart nice to meet you Regina Mills!” smiled Emma. 

Emma held the gun firmly against her temple, the look on Regina’s face excited Emma it was a mix of fear and confusion. “Mr Gold sent me here to kill you!” Emma let that sink in for a minute as she hovered over Regina. 

“I knew there was something about you, I knew you were trouble” whispered Regina. “Emma, you don’t need to do this. I don’t think you want to do this.”

“You don’t know what I want and yes I do need to do this. I’m not going back to prison,” said Emma.

“I know what those cuts are and I bet there are more let me help you!” said Regina. 

The gun started to shake as Emma got angry “No one can help me. I’m to fucked up. Gold has left a permanent mark on me” she said tears pricking her eyes. “He destroyed anything good about me along time ago you would run if I told you everything” spat Emma as a tear rolled down her cheek. Damn it as she tried to wipe away the tear, Regina took her chance and knocked the gun from her hand, sending it flying across the forest floor.

She swung out at Emma, knocking her off herself. She scrambled to her hands and knees as Emma flew into her side, knocking her back down. Emma climbed back on top of her “nice right hook bitch” as Emma spat blood out. “He warned me you weren’t all you seemed.” Emma lunged forward and instead of hitting her, kissed her. Their lips connected in a hungry, desperate kiss, Emma moaned at finally kissing her as her tongue slipped into her mouth and was welcomed by Regina’s tongue. 

Emma could taste her blood as Regina kissed her back fiercely. She was sending sparks of pleasure through her body. After a couple of minutes, Emma pulled away needing to breathe their lips both swollen. Emma looked down at her asking her a silent question. “Do it I want your hands on me” whispered Regina. That’s all the permission Emma needed as she flicked the button on Regina’s jeans. 

The last few days had been their foreplay as Emma’s hand reached past her panties. “Oh fuck Regina” moaned Emma as her fingers slipped inside a soaked Regina. Her fingers were soon coated in Regina’s arousal. Her fingers slid up and down her slit as they both moaned. 

“Where are all your promises fuck me properly or not at all Miss Swan” purred Regina. Emma was up for the challenge as two fingers slipped in her he warm tight entrance and her thumb stroked lazily at her clit. “Better” panted Regina her body bucking against Emma’s. Regina’s hands disappeared down the back of Emma’s jeans, and Emma felt her nails dig in the skin of her backside. 

Emma pumped her fingers deeper into Regina as she got louder. She put pressure on Regina’s clit as her head shot back. Regina ground her hips into Emma’s hand as Emma added a third finger. She hooked her fingers up and found the right spot. Regina’s walls tightened around her fingers as she pushed her over the edge. Her name was falling from Regina’s lips as she rode out her orgasm. Regina’s nails broke the skin on her backside as she pulled Emma closer. Her orgasm finally slowed, and she rolled off Regina on to her back.

“Well, that’s me dead now, If I don’t kill you, Gold is going to kill me” laughed Emma. Emma held her hands against her face and sighed. “I will drop you back off in town and then go along with my original plan and take myself out rather that then give Gold the pleasure he’s had too much control over my life he isn’t going to control my death.” “I should have known someone like me could never be free. I should have stayed in prison at least I had a routine and a roof over my head.”

“I can help you. I meant what I said earlier I used to work for him and escaped his control” said Regina.

“You chose to work for him, and I was made to so I earned this,” she said, pulling her sleeve back revealing where he had tagged her. “As soon as he knows he will activate it and I’m gone.”

Regina stuck her arm up and pulled back her sleeve “He tags everyone whether they choose to work for him or not” said Regina. “The thing is I got mine out, and I can get yours out if you come back to storybrooke I have people like he does, under the mayoral offices who can take it out for you.” “Maybe then we can talk about what happens next, you can be free if you choose to be.”

“Are you for real, and what do you want in return?” said Emma not quite being able to believe what she was hearing.

“Nothing except for the promise that whatever he tries to offer you in the future, and he will try that you won’t kill me,” said Regina. She fastened up her jeans and sat up 

“Done,” said Emma as she sat up. “I couldn’t have done it as soon as I found out about your kid.” She got up and helped Regina to her feet. Emma went and picked up her gun and walked back over to Regina. She handed it to Regina “So you know I’m serious.”

Regina took out the clip and emptied the bullets and threw them deeper into the forest. She then stuck the gun in the back of her jeans. “I mean it I want to help you lets get that thing out of your arm, and we can talk” assured, Regina. “What was wrong earlier, why were you so upset?”

“Not now maybe later let’s get back to town” replied Emma as she walked back towards the bike.


	8. The truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets rid of the tracking device and decides she needs to tell Regina the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence and threatening behaviour. Mentions of suicide. Please don't read if this is going to trigger you.

Emma sat in a sterile room under the mayoral offices. Damn nobody would even know this place was here. Regina was like some super spy from the movies. She felt like she was in a movie. Her sleeve was rolled up to her shoulder. She noticed Regina trying not to look at the scars on her arm, but she wasn’t doing a very good job. She sat across from her while a doctor got his tools ready.

“This is going to hurt a bit,” said Regina. 

Emma shrugged “Nothing physical causes me pain any more,” she said as she watched the doctor. He walked over to her with a similar-looking machine as the prison doctor had used on her. That had hurt, so she took a deep breath as he placed it on her arm. She gripped the side of the bed she was sat on as the pain seared through her. She kept her face as neutral as she could; they only evidence she was in pain were the white knuckles.

As the pain continued, she closed her eyes. She felt a warm hand cover hers as the procedure continued. Eventually, the worst of the pain stopped, and the doctor grabbed for a bandage and some wipes. “I’ll do it, leave us,” said Regina as the doctor nodded and left. The touch after that was warm and gentle as she opened her eyes. Regina was busy cleaning up her arm and bandaging it up. “This will need changing daily, so you don’t get an infection if you come to my office early in the morning. I will do it for you,” said Regina. 

“Has it definitely gone?” she asked her skin had goosebumps where Regina touched her. Regina nodded and finished off the bandage. “Thank you, Regina.”

“Your welcome I suggest you go back get a shower and get into bed,” she said, helping Emma back on with her jacket and handing her a cover for her bandage. “This will keep your dressings dry while you are showering I don’t think I need to tell you this, but no one can know about this place.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets!” said Emma as she headed to the door “Goodnight Regina.”

She got back to the safety of her room. It had been a long exhausting day. She looked down at her arm and sighed with relief she was free for now at least. Her room looked like a bomb had hit it, but she would tidy it up in the morning not now. She sat down on the bed and noticed her laptop flashing out the corner of her eye. 

She opened it up, and there was some kind of message at the bottom of the screen. She still wasn’t used to it, yet the computers in prison were ancient. She clicked on the message and gold popped on her screen, she jumped at the sight of him. “I know what you have done you, stupid girl, she’s convinced you to take it out now I will be sending someone for the both of you, and you have just signed your child’s death warrant Miss Swan,” said Gold’s voice on the computer. 

For the second time today, Emma’s blood ran cold, and she wanted to throw up. She screamed in rage and threw the laptop at the wall. A sudden banging on her door “I warned you girl keep it down or find somewhere else to stay” shouted Granny through the door. 

“Why don’t you just fuck off and mind your own business you old bag” screamed Emma. “Or I will permanently shut your mouth for you.”

“Right I want you out of here right now, get your stuff you have ten minutes before I ring the police” called Granny. Emma pushed the chest of drawers in front of the door. She needed time to think, time without that old bat in her ear. 

She grabbed her gun and knife from out of the wardrobe and sat by the door. Fuck! All she could think of was Gold killing that kid, her kid. What the fuck was she going to do now she had messed everything up fuck this stupid town and its people she had got too involved. Wait there was one way out of this well for her anyway as she turned the gun on herself. 

Her hands were sweaty and shaking as she held the gun up. Then more knocking on the door “Go away I told you I’m not going anywhere!” she shouted.

“It's me the mayor I have persuaded the police I can handle it now let me in” called Regina through the door.

“I can’t I’m sorry this has gone too far now there’s only one way out” shouted Emma. 

“Look, Emma, I have been where you are, I can help let me in,” said Regina.

“You won’t want to help when you hear the truth” she replied 

“Try me what have you got to lose, nothing as I see it” shouted Regina. A couple of seconds later, Emma pushed the drawers away from the door and opened it a fraction. 

“Just you!” she said as several faces stared in at her. Regina squeezed through the gap in the door, and Emma shut it again.

“You better get that lunatic out of there mayor, or else I will make sure the police do” shouted Granny through the door. Regina looked around the room and took in the mess surrounding her and then on Emma’s gun as she held her hand out for it.

“You don’t need that or that knife hand them over and kindly tell me what the hell is going on!” said Regina. Emma passed over the weapons “What has got you so upset that you would threaten an old woman and try and shoot yourself. I presume that's what you were going to do.” “You need better communication skills, Miss Swan.”

Emma pointed at the hospital wrist bands on the bed “look at those” she said as she stood there shaking. 

Regina picked up the bands and looked at them “baby Swan, so you have a baby and Gold is threatening him is that why you’re upset” asked Regina not sure on how all this fitted together.

“I had a baby. Now you have him” replied Emma was trying to keep the emotion off her face. 

Regina looked confused “I don’t understand I don’t have a baby, only Henry!” something started to happen to her face as her brain worked it out. “No, no, you must be mistaken it can’t be right.”

“Gold told me himself that’s why I have been so upset, I had a baby years ago and couldn’t keep it, so Gold found him a new home with you,” said Emma. She watched all the colour drain from Regina’s face. “If you’re worried I have no interest in the child I couldn’t be a mother then and certainly couldn’t now.”

“This is bullshit” shouted Regina as she took a swing at Emma connecting with her cheek. Emma fell back against the wardrobe and slid to the floor.

“Carry on I won’t fight back get the gun and shoot me finish the job I’m sure as mayor, and who you used to be you could easily cover it up,” said Emma as she pressed her hand up to her cheek. “I have no one, so no one will come looking,” assured Emma. 

“Get up you’re coming back to mine I want to know everything before I decide what I’m going to do with you” spat Regina. Emma got up and grabbed her stuff hurriedly stuffing it into a bag. “Get going and don’t you thinking of trying anything.” Emma opened the door and walked out into the corridor. Granny was still stood there with Ruby as she walked past them.

“Send any bills for the damage to the mayor’s office I will sort it out and don’t worry you won’t have any more trouble from her,” said Regina as she walked past the pair.

“What are you going to do with her, she isn’t safe,” said Granny.

“Don’t you worry about that she is no longer your concern” snapped Regina. They walked down the back stairs and out to Regina’s car “Get in” she said as she unlocked the car door. 

The drive to Regina’s wasn’t far Emma was surprised when they arrived at her actual home, not her offices. “What about your kid,” she asked as she got out the car.

“He’s not here but where he is none of your concern so hurry up and get in the house” sneered Regina. She locked the car and headed towards the house that could only be described as a mansion. She unlocked the door and gestured for Emma to go in damn the place was massive, her eyes went wide as she took it all in. It was too big for two people she thought she looked at the pictures in the hallway. There were of Henry at various ages Emma couldn’t take her eyes off them she could see both her and Neal in the boy.

Regina realised what she was looking at and went around and turned them all face down. Emma sighed this was getting ridiculous. The woman was acting like she had planned all this. “Look I know what I said but this getting ridiculous you’re acting like I wanted all this to happen I didn’t I found out a few hours before you did so cut me some fucking slack will you,” said Emma.

“Oh, there she is wondered where angry Emma was, how did you think I would react you tried to kill me this afternoon, and now you say my son was yours, how do I know you won’t kill me and take him anyway” snapped Regina.

“Because I said I wouldn’t this has fucked me up just as much as it has you?” spat Emma. This woman was getting on her nerves now if she thought she was going to kill her why invite her into her house.

“How could it bother you as much as me you tossed him away like he was trash gave him to that evil bastard Gold” screamed Regina. 

Emma flew at Regina and slamming her into the wall and holding her there by her throat. Her knuckles were white as they dug into Regina’s throat. “Don’t tell me what I fucking felt you had no idea what I went through, I was in fucking jail for something I hadn’t done I had no choice?” said Emma her eyes glassy. “It nearly killed me giving him to Gold, but there was no one else I didn’t want him having the same life I did.” She leant forward and kissed Regina roughly she needed to get out of her head her grip on Regina lessened. Regina reached out, and for a minute Emma thought she was going to push her away but she didn’t she pulled Emma’s jacket off dropping it on the floor. Her hands were searching for Emma’s skin as their mouths attacked each other.

Emma picked up Regina, and she wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. “Where?” growled Emma as her teeth grazed the soft skin of her throat. 

Regina panted “upstairs now” Emma climbed the stairs best she could as Regina’s lips and teeth were on her throat now. Emma got to the top and stopped Regina’s hand, shot out and pointed down the hallway. They got to the room, and Emma walked in she put Regina down and kissed her again as she made short work of Regina blouse. The buttons went flying as her hands grabbed Regina’s breasts, her nipples instantly hardening as Emma touched her. 

She stopped for a second while Regina removed her top. Regina dragged her back towards the bed, kicking off their shoes. Regina pulled her down on top of her on the bed. Emma’s hands disappeared behind Regina back as she took off her bra. Emma grabbed her hands, holding them at each side of her head as her mouth sucked in one of her nipples. “Let me touch you,” said Regina huskily. 

“No, don’t talk, you will spoil it” growled Emma. She ran her tongue over Regina’s hard nipples.

“Fuck you, Emma, now let go of me before I make you” spat Regina. Emma shrugged and let go as she made her way down Regina’s body. Her lips left a trail down Regina’s body she pulled open her jeans and dragged them down her legs. Closely followed her underwear, Regina kicked them off. Emma grabbed Regina’s hips, putting one leg over each shoulder as she settled down between her thighs.

Emma’s tongue swiped through Regina’s soaked folds “Holy shit I have wanted this since I arrived” said Emma. Regina grabbed her hair, forcing her back down.

“Now who’s talking too much” growled Regina her grip tightening in Emma’s hair as she held her against her. Emma grabbed her backside and dipped her tongue deeper inside her. “Fuck yes” called Regina, her hips bucking against Emma’s face. She continued to lick her clit, her taste was out of this world, and she couldn’t get enough. 

One hand worked its way around from her backside, and she plunged two fingers into Regina’s entrance. Her fingers curled up inside Regina, and a loud moan left Regina’s lips. Regina’s grip in her hair was almost painful as she looked up at her. Regina’s head was back, eyes closed her, and she was panting as Emma continued to push her closer to the edge. 

Her fingers found the right spot as she sucked hard on Regina’s clit her back arched off the bed. “Come for me Regina scream my name I want my name on your lips, Regina was trying to hold it back. Emma increased the speed of her fingers and Regina couldn’t hold it any longer and Emma heard her name from those beautiful lips. Emma smiled against Regina. She had got what she wanted. 

She moved away from Regina and put her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her top and wiped her mouth. “So where do you want me to stop?” she asked.

“We aren’t done yet” panted Regina trying to get her breath back.

“Sorry, I’m not the cuddling type now do I have a place to stay or am I out of here?” asked Emma getting up. She walked towards the door and waited.

“Fine the room two doors down everything should be in there you will need and Emma…,” said Regina but Emma had already walked away


	9. Baring your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confides in Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of torture. This is the fourth rewrite of this chapter and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I will crack if I rewrite it again.

Emma had just sat through a twenty-minute lecture about keeping her nose clean from her fucking bartender boss. Apparently, the only reason he kept her on was that the mayor had asked him too. Pity, she hadn’t asked him not to lecture her either god the people of this town were getting right on her nerves. Everyone one knew everything well except the fact she was fucking the mayor.

Speak of the fucking devil and in she walked what the hell was she wearing. Emma felt like one of those cartoon character’s whose eyes shot out their heads and tongue rolled along the floor. Emma wasn't the only one who’s attention the mayor got. She looked fucking amazing all eyes in the bar were on her. She had a very tight dress on a slit up to her thigh and stockings on. Incredibly high heels damn the mayor was bringing it. 

She headed over to Charlie and leant across the bar. They had words, and he seemed angry, he walked over to Emma. “Go take your break, Lilli,” he said a face like thunder. 

“But I haven’t been here long. I’m not due a break yet!” replied Emma, confused. 

“Look just take your fucking break and take that bottle of wine and two glasses over to the mayor,” he said, walking away, leaving no room for argument. Emma shrugged and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and walked over to the booth Regina was sat in. 

“Ok, what was that all about why is Charlie so pissed?” asked Emma. 

Regina leant forward, and Emma’s eyes focused straight on Regina’s cleavage. Shit the olive skin “Sit Miss Swan!” Emma managed to drag her eyes from her breasts and back up to her face. Emma’s feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she sat down in the booth. “Are you going to pour a drink or are you not a bartender?”

Emma opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. “So you are here why?” asked Emma. “I thought I said I’m not the type to go on dates!”

“Oh, I’m not here for a date I need to speak to you,” said Regina. 

“Ok, what woah” Emma jumped, her knees hit the bottom of the table as the mayor slid her stockinged foot up Emma’s inner thigh. “Am not exactly sure you’re here to talk” she said trying to bat the mayor’s foot away. 

“No I’m not I always get what I want Miss Swan, and that is you. And I don’t mean this one-sided thing we have going on right now I want to touch you and taste you” she purred. She grinned at having the always cocky Emma all flustered. Her foot continued up Emma’s inner thigh, and she pressed her toes against Emma’s centre. 

“Shit! Restroom now” said Emma as she got up the mayor played dirty it seemed. Regina followed Emma into the bathroom and locked the door. “Are you fucking high what has got into you?”

“You, Miss Swan, now it's my turn!” whispered Regina. Her lips were suddenly on Emma’s as she pushed Emma against the wall. It was a tangle of tongues and teeth as Emma tried and failed to control what was going on. Regina’s hand shot up her top grabbing at her breast roughly. Emma couldn’t help but moan when she felt Regina’s thigh connect with her centre. 

Regina’s hand left her breast and started to unfasten her jeans. “Please don’t” panted Emma. 

“Why the fuck not do I not turn you on because you look into it,” said Regina getting annoyed.

“Of course you turn me on have you seen yourself,” said Emma. There was a sudden pounding on the door “It's busy fuck off” yelled Emma. 

“Then why I don’t understand?” pleaded Regina.

“This is why” snapped Emma as she unfastened her jeans, pushing them down to her knees and held her hands out. Regina looked down at all the scars on her legs and looked at Emma. 

Regina walked closer “I don’t know what to say” she whispered as Emma grabbed her jeans and pulled them up. She unlocked the door and walked out, leaving Regina just stood there. Emma went behind the bar and grabbed her jacket. 

Charlie turned around “where do you think you’re are going?” he called at Emma.

“Screw your job and screw this fucking town” she yelled as she strode out the door.

Emma burst through the door of Regina’s house and headed upstairs. This was all too much she had to get out of here. This town was suffocating her, she grabbed her bag and started chucking things in it. She heard footsteps behind her and stop in the doorway. “I don’t want you to leave!” said Regina. “I want to help you.”

Emma felt her hand on her arm. She rounded on Regina “Why do you want to help me? Well, you can’t I’m too fucked up for anyone to help” she growled. 

“You and I both know there is something between us, you have felt it I know you have,” said Regina looking her in the eye. “Just stop and let me help you what do you have to lose.” “You leave this town and Gold, and his men will be on you in seconds.” “And for everything you say I don’t think you want to die, why let Gold win.”

Regina took the bag from her hand and threw it to one side. She closed in and kissed her again slower, gentler this time. Emma’s heartbeat in her chest as she kissed her back; this felt too intimate. But she found she couldn’t stop. Regina unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, she pushed Emma on to the bed and then scrambled on top of her.

Regina crawled down her body and watching her closely unzipping her jeans. She pulled them down Emma’s legs and off her feet. Regina kissed up from her knee to her inner thigh. She laid kisses on each of the scars on both legs. Emma cursed her body for reacting to Regina’s touch, especially the ache in her chest. She rested her arm over her eyes what the fuck was she getting into. 

She felt her underwear being pulled down and off. The words this is just sex played over and over again in her head. She felt those warm lips back on her inner thighs as they worked their way to her centre. It didn’t help she could feel Regina’s eyes on her constantly why did this woman care why couldn’t she use her like everyone else. 

Then it happened Emma moaned loudly as Regina’s tongue slid through her folds. Emma grabbed the sheets as Regina’s tongue circled her clit. She heard Regina’s soft moans as she dipped her tongue, coating it in Emma’s arousal before returning to her clit. Emma's hips bucked as Regina continued it felt like her body was on fire. “Fuck Regina I’m close” cried Emma. Regina started to suck on her clit, and her whole body vibrated and shook as she pushed her over the edge. Emma couldn’t keep quiet as she called Regina’s name over and over again. 

She laid back on the pillow, trying to get her breath back her arm back over her face. Regina laid next to her on the bed “You ok?” she asked. Emma nodded but wouldn’t look at her. She felt the dip as she got off the bed. 

“Don’t go please” whispered Emma, she sat up as Regina stopped and looked at her. She held her hand out to Regina. She took it and got back into bed. She turned to Regina and kissed her, her hand threaded into her hair as they lost themselves in each other again.

Emma sat on the back porch, cigarette in her hand. What the fuck was happening, what was she doing. Images of earlier flooded her mind if felt more than just sex the way Regina kissed her. Emma held the lit cigarette an inch from her skin maybe this would numb out all the feelings swirling around in her head. The cigarette got closer to her skin before it disappeared as a hand whipped down in front of her and grabbed it.

“You need to stop doing that,” said Regina as she sat down next to her.

“Why the fuck do you care anyway” snapped Emma. 

“Because your destructive behaviour isn’t going to help against Gold I need you at the top of your game,” said Regina. “I will make you an appointment to see Dr Hopper in the morning.”

“Like hell, you will you think I can tell some small-town shrink all my problems, and he isn’t going to run straight to the cops” spat Emma. “You want me to talk fine here you go and let’s see if you want me to talk to your shrink friend then!” “Gold came to fetch me and a few others from the group home when we were about eight some were older.” “We were so excited thinking we had got a new home we were joining a special spy club.” 

Emma got up and paced up and down the small pathway. She grabbed another cigarette and lit it. “We thought we were so special until we were dragged into some old abandoned warehouse god knows where.” “There was small boxes, blackout boxes in the middle of the room one each. We were put into these boxes just big enough and locked in for what felt like hours.” “Didn’t matter how much you screamed or cried no one came to get us out.” “Just sat in there on your own for hours it did things to my mind.”

“Then horrifying sounds were played to us baby’s continually crying and others till we broke, easier to train that way” sneered Emma. “No one came to save us; our voices hoarse with begging them to stop.” “Our legs and arms cramped up with sitting for hours in the boxes, my hair in my hands where I had pulled it out anything to distract from the noises.” “A lot had bloody hands trying to break out of the box not that you would have got far if you had got out.” “We were all zombies when he had finished.” 

“The funny thing was I never thought it could get worse than when I lived with my mother and her handsy boyfriends” “But trust me, Regina, it can always get worse!” “So how do you think your shrink friend will react when he hears that?” asked Emma. “Shall I tell him about the countless people I’ve killed for Gold too.”

Regina just sat there she didn’t know what to say she felt traumatised just listening to what happened never mind going through it as Emma had. Her hands shook maybe she couldn’t help Emma after all. She was right about Dr Hopper this wasn’t a job for him. “I didn’t know anything about these training camps” whispered Regina. “I’m so sorry, Emma.”

“There’s only me and a couple of others left now, most are dead or in prison,” she said, passing Regina a cigarette. She noticed how Regina’s hands shook as she took the cigarette and how pale she had gone. Maybe she shouldn’t have told her so much she just wanted her to understand a couple of sessions with a shrink wouldn’t fix what was broken in her. She bent forward and lit Regina’s cigarette. “If you want me out, I totally understand.”

Regina leant against her hand “I don’t want you to go!” “And I won’t push you to see a Dr Hopper either.” "I know you don’t really know me or trust me, but do you think you could at least talk to me before you hurt yourself again.” 

Emma sat back down next to Regina “Why do you care? I’m no one to you or anyone!”

“Henry, I feel the need to keep you alive he might want to get to know you one day,” said Regina. There were other reasons deep down, but she didn’t want to voice these yet. “Plus what you know about Gold’s inner circle will be very valuable.”

You don’t want your kid getting to know me trust me!” “You have the manpower why can’t we go storming in there and kill him and his son and this nightmare would be over,” she said stubbing out her cigarette.

“He is too clever we need to be a couple of steps ahead of him, I’m not having my men slaughtered” replied Regina. This needs planning out to the tiniest detail everything has to go right or we won’t pull it off.”

“Am sick of talking come to bed!” said Emma holding out her hand to Regina.

“Is this a good idea us sleeping together?” she said, finishing the cigarette. 

Emma sighed “Are we both single? Are we both adults? Are we both hot? Are you enjoying it? If you answer yes to all these then yes we should continue fucking!” “Plus my body issues are out in the open now, so I’m good!”

“How can you tell me all that and just carry on like normal,” said Regina.

Emma squatted down behind Regina and leant in close. “Because if I don’t block it out it will consume me and I will lose the little I have of myself left” she whispered. “Now, are you coming or not?” Emma held her hand out again, and Regina took it, and they headed inside.


	10. We all have dirty little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a new friend and discovers one of Regina's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a while since I posted.

Regina walked up her drive after a particularly tiring day at work. Loud music and an odd smell greeted her. The door was slightly ajar she noticed as she stepped on to the porch. She pushed it open nothing was out of place, so she presumed she hadn’t been robbed. She stepped through the music was coming from her lounge. As she walked closer, the smell got stronger. She could see a pair of legs hung over the back of her sofa. 

“Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing the place looks like a frat house!” yelled Regina trying to be heard over the music. She walked around the sofa and picked up the remote for the stereo and turned it down. She threw it into the chair and placed her briefcase down.

“Hey, I was listening to that, rough day try this it will help!” smiled Emma. She held her hand out with a cigarette in it. 

Regina grabbed it out her hand “Is this weed? Are you smoking weed in my house?” Regina stubbed it out and walked over to the windows and threw them open. “You do remember who I am right the Mayor of this town and you are laid in my living room smoking weed, do you see anything wrong with this picture?”

“Erm people might think you’re actually pretty cool and that sometimes you can take that stick from up your amazing ass and trust me that’s one nice ass,” said Emma.

Regina closed the distance between them her hand shot out and pinned Emma to the sofa by her throat. “How about you have a little respect for me and my house seen as you are a guest here, Miss Swan” sneered Regina. “Don’t forget you’re not the only one that knows how to kill someone!”

“Oh someone likes it rough I can get on board” smiled Emma. Regina squeezed her nails into Emma’s throat as she glared at her. Emma moved closer to Regina’s face “Do it kill me. I’m not going to stop you and nobody else will.”

“What do you gain from pissing me off!” spat Regina. She let go of Emma’s neck and Emma moved her legs down off the back of the sofa. She pulled Regina down on top of her their lips collided together, and it was all teeth and tongues. 

Emma yanked up Regina’s skirt and grabbed two handfuls of her ass. Regina attacked her neck “Fuck you’re even hotter when you’re angry!” said Emma breathly.

“Shut up Miss Swan!” Regina growled as her teeth grazed Emma's shoulder. 

Emma pushed aside Regina’s panties, and her fingers plunged inside her soaked folds. Emma gasped “Fuck all this is just one big turn on, you like a challenge don’t you” smirked Emma. “Does threatening to kill me get you off and they say I’m fucked up.” She laid her head back “Go on squeeze as hard as you want” giving Regina access to her throat. 

The doorbell rang, and Regina shot up and started straightening up her clothes. “Fucking leave it we are kind of in the middle of something here!” said Emma. Regina ignored her and walked off to the door. 

Regina answered the door “Sheriff Graham, what are you doing here? She asked. 

“You didn’t turn up to Granny’s for our usual meeting! So I thought I would come and see if you were ok Roni” said Graham. “I also sent out that woman Lily’s mugshot and got a few hits off it so here is the file.” “The same woman that has just walked out of your kitchen in just her underwear why is she in your house, Roni.” 

Emma walked through with a bowl of cereal in her hand, spooning into her mouth. “Hope you don’t mind. I got hungry and didn’t know how long you were going to be so borrowed some of your kid’s cereal” said Emma. 

Regina looked flustered “It’s Mayor Colter sheriff! And she needed somewhere to stay” she mumbled.

Emma looked between them; they had a weird look. “Oh I see what’s going on here you’re banging Sheriff Pretty boy well don’t let me stand in your way I will just grab some clothes and be out of your way,” said Emma. She put the bowl on the side and jogged up the stairs, Regina grabbed the files out of Graham’s hand.

“I think you should go Sheriff now isn’t a good time!” said Regina. 

Emma came back down the stairs pulling her jacket on “Hey no, it's fine you get on with it, just send me a text when you're finished!” smiled Emma. She grabbed for her keys, and Regina grabbed them first.

“I don’t think you should be using your motorcycle right now, do you, Miss Hart!” stated Regina.

“Fine whatever I’m out of here!” snapped Emma. She leant into Graham as she headed out the door “Hey, I’ve warmed her up for you!” striding off down the drive without looking back.

Emma sat on one of the benches at the side of the harbour. She walked into town then realised there weren’t many places for her to go. Granny’s was a no go, and she probably wouldn’t be welcome at the Rabbit Hole after quitting the other night. There was nothing else really in the dead-end town, so here she was. With a bottle of whiskey, she had bought from the supermarket, great on a bench with a bottle in a brown paper bag classy.

She should’ve known someone as fit as Regina would be knocking someone off. What she didn’t know was why it bothered her so much. “Her highness is looking for you!” said Ruby as she came jogging up behind her. 

“Well, you haven’t seen me!” replied Emma as she lit up a cigarette. Putting to her lips and taking a deep drag. Ruby sat next to her “please join me, why don’t you!” Ruby made a grab for the cigarette and Emma moved it. “It's bad for you!”

“Like you care!” she had her there she didn’t care, so she handed it over to Ruby. “Damn is that weed?” 

“Yep, it helps me to forget I’m in this shitty boring town,” said Emma. “What is it with the people in this town you’re sat here talking to me when I have threatened you and your Granny and generally treat you like shit.” Emma took it back and took another drag. She opened the Whiskey and took a gulp god that burn was good.

Ruby shrugged “You’re the most interesting person in this town!” taking the offered bottle off Emma. “So why you hiding out here had a lover’s tiff with the ice queen?”

“She is busy entertaining the Sheriff did you know they were doing the nasty?” asked Emma. 

“Yeah they usually use a room at Granny’s she thinks she is discreet, but most of the town knows if it bothers you, she is just using him I think he likes her though!” stated Ruby passing the bottle back. 

“Why would it bother me she can sleep with who she likes!” said Emma.

“Because you like her, don’t you more than just sex too?” replied Ruby.

“It’s not high school Ruby we aren’t going to talk about crushes and giggle,” she said, leaning back against the bench and staring out to sea. 

“That’s not a no” smirked Ruby. Ruby covered Emma’s hand with her own. Emma looked down but didn’t move her hand instead hooking a finger through Ruby’s. “I don’t want to disappoint you, but all the time I have lived here, she has never had a relationship with anyone.” 

Emma shrugged “Good because I don’t do them either.” Ruby rubbed her hand “Ruby, I don’t do them with anyone plus you are too good for me!” 

“I know!” she said, and they both laughed. “It doesn’t mean we can’t be friends you look like you could use one.”

“Yeah, but I have never done friends either I’m not very girly it won't be pamper nights and sleepovers.” “Plus I’m not sure we can be friends when you know fuck all about me even my name!” Ruby looked confused “It’s not Lily; it’s Emma. I changed it for reasons I can’t really get into right now.” Emma picked up the bottle and took a swig, Ruby noticed the nail marks on her neck and pulled her jacket back.

“I hope that’s consensual?” asked Ruby.

“And what could you do if wasn’t?” laughed Emma. “But yes it is things get a little rough sometimes!”

“I could report her or put a laxative in her morning coffee”, and they both laughed.

“Shit remind me not to piss you off and let you serve me a coffee” chuckled Emma. “Not that I’m welcome there any more for what it’s worth I’m sorry I threatened you and your Granny shit got out of hand.”

“Granny goes to bed at ten most nights why don’t you come and keep me company on the late shift?” asked Ruby. She took the cigarette off Emma and took a drag.

“I don’t know we can’t sleep together, you’re a sweet girl and deserve someone who feels the same way for you as you do for them!” said Emma.

“Steady I was asking you as a friend for a drink, free drinks if you’re good company! I know you have it bad for the Mayor!” laughed Ruby.

“Fuck off!” laughed Emma “sure I will come down one night and try this friend thing you might change your mind when you get to know me though don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

They both turned as they heard Regina’s voice “having a nice time ladies” she looked down at their hands. “Time for you to be elsewhere, Miss Lucas.”

Ruby looked like she was going to argue, Emma squeezed her hand. “It’s ok you go I will see you soon.” Ruby got up and glared at Regina as she walked away. “Hey my cigarette!” shouted Emma and Ruby just stuck her middle finger up at Emma. “Bitch, you owe me!” laughed Emma. Emma looked at her watch “Wow, he didn’t last long you get through them quickly! Poor kid!” 

Regina sat down next to Emma. “For your information Miss Swan I didn’t sleep with him he left shortly after you I had no intention of sleeping with him” replied Regina keeping her eyes on the sea.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain to me who you do the nasty with its nothing to do with me; it's not like we're together!” laughed Emma. 

“It was an arrangement we set up a while ago which has come to a natural end now,” she said watching Emma take another swig. 

“Like I said none of my business but does he know it's over although I doubt he gets much say in it,” said Emma shaking her head.

“Anyway he has agreed to you taking a job at the police station as his deputy” smiled Regina knowing what reaction Emma would have.” Emma shot around to face Regina and started touching her head. Regina pulled away “what the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Wondering if you have fallen and hit your head because I’m sure you just said you got me a job as a cop!” snapped Emma. “You remember what I was right, a trained killer who spent ten years in prison, and you seriously expect me to be a cop?” “If it's about the mess, I will tidy it up, and I won’t smoke weed in your house any more.”

“You need cover and money people will start to wonder exactly what you are doing here soon.” “I told Graham you were an old friend, and I lied about knowing you because you were on the run from an abusive partner and had changed your name for safety.” 

“What and he bought that?” said Emma shaking her head. “He is obviously thicker than he looks.” “How come you don’t tell him who you are?”

“Because he and the rest of the town are safer, not knowing!” sighed Regina. 

“How the fuck do you keep track of all the lies you tell” asked Emma. This was ridiculous she couldn’t and didn’t want to be a cop.

“I don’t get a choice if I don’t keep on top of things people get killed” stated Regina. “Are you coming back to the house or are you going to stay here like some hobo!” Regina got up and waited Emma shook her head and got up following Regina back to her car.


	11. First day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her new job at the police station.

Emma walked into the kitchen with a bag of trash in her hand. She leant it near the back door and turned around to face Regina. “There you go! all tidy like I wasn’t there, now can we stop this charade that I should be a deputy!” said Emma.

Regina carried on with what she was doing “would you like a coffee you have a long day ahead of you, Miss Swan!” asked Regina. She grabbed a mug and placed it on the counter. She put a paper bag there to “There is some lunch for you there. I know you can’t go to granny’s!”

“Are you fucking serious! I thought it was a good idea joining up with you to take down Gold.” “But we haven’t done anything, and now you want to play house” sneered Emma. “I would be better taking my chances out there!”

“Be ready to leave in twenty minutes. I don’t want to be late!” said Regina. 

“This is a crock of shit. I’m not wearing any kind of uniform!” snapped Emma as she ran her hand through her hair. 

“You don’t need to wear a uniform unless its formal event that reminds me I will order you a formal uniform!” smirked Regina. 

“You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you! What is stopping me just telling everyone what you have going on here and who you are Regina Mills!” snapped Emma. 

“Because you won’t! you would incriminate yourself too and would be straight back in prison” answered Regina as she picked up her bag. 

Emma walked up to her and got right in her face “least I would have a bunkmate this time!” “Then what would happen to little Henry he would end up in care just like his real mummy!” 

The slap reverberated off the walls as Regina’s hand connected with Emma’s cheek. “Don’t ever talk about my son again. He will never be anything like you!” spat Regina. Emma reached up to her cheek and smirked as she walked out of the room.

They both walked down the corridor of the police station. “Do you need to walk me all the way into the office!” said Emma. 

“Yes, because I don’t want to have to chase you around the town again!” replied Regina as they reached the office. Sheriff Graham stood as they walked in, and Emma rolled her eyes. He is such a good boy thought Emma. She stood in the doorway next to Regina both had anger radiating off them. Graham looked between them, noticing Emma’s red cheek.

“Oh don’t worry about this Sheriff it’s our version of foreplay for later” as her hand rubbed across her cheek.

“Oh do shut up Deputy I’m going now, Sheriff keep an eye on her please!” said Regina as she turned to leave. 

Emma stepped in front of her and grabbed her hips, planting a kiss on her lips. “See you later; Dear have a good day at work!” Regina glared at Emma wiped at her lipstick and walked out of the office.

“Your desk is over there, Deputy, sit there and don’t move!” stated Graham. Great pretty boy thinks he can tell me what to do can’t wait for this. Emma walked over to her desk and sat down; it wouldn’t be too bad just sitting here and chilling. She sat down and rested her feet on the desk she leant back and closed her eyes.

“So what exactly am I supposed to do here! Guess I don’t get a gun?” asked Emma knowing what the answer would be to that. Graham walked over and dropped a tray of paperwork on her desk. 

“You can go through all these case files and digitise them make sure they are up to date, and everything is labelled up,” said Graham. Emma just sat there with her eyes closed.

“Ok, I will get right on that!” she smiled. She opened her eye slightly as he walked away. As soon as he was back in his office, she got up like she was going to stick around here. 

Graham popped his head out the office “By the way the mayor has given me permission to shoot you if you try to leave not kill you! but make it painful!” Fucking bitch thought Emma as she sat back down. She pulled out her phone; there was no way she was going through those files.

Emma arrived at Regina’s office with the files Graham had asked her to take over. She thought about legging it, but it wouldn’t do any good. Emma walked past Regina’s assistant and approached the door. “I’m supposed to let her know you are here first!” mumbled Belle as she picked up the phone. Emma just shrugged and continued into Regina’s office. 

She approached the desk and dropped the files on the desk and turned around to leave. Regina looked up and put her pen down. “Emma, can I have a word please!” Emma turned her hands on her hips and sighed. “Please sit down!” Emma rolled her eyes and dropped into the chair at the other side of the desk. Regina removed her glasses, placing them on her desk “I want to apologise for slapping you this morning I lost my temper and shouldn’t have.”

Emma shrugged “used to it been getting slapped since I can remember, I wouldn’t worry about it!” Emma sighed deeply and looked at her feet. “I’m sorry for mentioning Henry and deliberately pushing your buttons I shouldn’t have brought your kid into it I deserved it!”

“No Emma it was wrong if we are going to bring Gold down we need to be able to trust each other and work together.” 

“Can I ask you one thing when we have gotten Gold and if everything works out what then?” asked Emma. Emma had asked the question Regina couldn’t and didn’t want to answer right now. 

“Is there point thinking about that right now that is a long way off, Miss Swan!” replied Regina. Regina quickly changed the subject “How has your morning been?”

“Long and boring I have been on patrol around the town where nothing ever happens!” sighed Emma. “And have a desk of paperwork which the Sheriff thinks I’m deliberately not doing, but the truth is!” said Emma as she leant forward. “I don’t have a clue how to do it; I mean I can barely read and write, academics weren’t the top of Gold’s priorities.” “Anyway now I have spilt that embarrassing fact I will be going now!” said Emma as she got up. What was it about this woman that made her want to spill her guts. 

“Emma stop a minute please!” 

“No I can’t do this do you know what it is like everyone thinking your nothing and it’s true I would rather take my chances out there with Gold!” she grabbed her keys off Regina’s desk and went for the door.

Regina was quicker and slammed her hand against the door to shut it. “Let me help you. I don’t think you’re nothing!” whispered Regina. 

“But why! You never answer that question” said Emma her hand still on the door handle. 

“Because there is something between us, I don’t know what it is, and I don’t want it to be there, but it is!” whispered Regina. “Before you say you don’t feel it I know you do or you wouldn’t still be here!” Regina’s hand went down to the lock, and she twisted it, and it clicked. “And no its not just sex I imagine that was the next thing to come out your mouth.”

“You finished telling me what I think and was going to say, so I can actually say something?” asked Emma. 

“Not yet! I don’t want you to go, and I don’t want you to get killed, but I also don’t want to put a name to whatever this is between us!” she said looking at Emma.

“Well, don’t then! just let it play out it only has to have a name for everyone else’s sake” replied Emma. “I don’t mind being your dirty little secret!” Emma pushed Regina against the door and claimed her lips. She ran her hand up Regina’s thigh until she reached her backside and pulled their bodies flush. “Why can’t I get enough of you” whispered Emma between kisses. “I think you have some kind of spell on me!”

“Don’t overthink it, Miss Swan, you spent ten years in prison, you’re just horny!” growled Regina. Her teeth nipping at Emma’s jawline as her hands tugged off Emma’s top.

“So what’s your excuse then!” panted Emma as she lifted Regina up, taking her away from the door and placing her on the sofa. She dropped to her knees and ran her hands up Regina’s thighs her thumbs ghosting over Regina’s lace-covered centre. She flicked the studs on her stockings and one at a time slipped them slowly down her legs. 

“Again, no need to overthink it. I like sex!” stated Regina hiking her skirt up. “How about we stop talking and you put that dirty mouth to good use!”

“Yes, boss!” said Emma as she pulled Regina’s panties down. Emma looked at her and smirked there was nothing hotter than seeing a woman like Regina legs spread waiting for her. Her arousal glistened on her inner thighs. Emma moved closer and licked her lips, she grabbed Regina’s hips and kissed down her inner thighs. Emma hovered over Regina’s centre her warm breath tickling her. “So if you just enjoy sex why me, why not pretty boy at the station?”

“You really want to discuss this now?” Emma continued to tease and blew gently on to Regina. “Fine you do a better job of getting me off than he does, your wrong in all the right ways” moaned Regina as Emma’s tongue dipped inside her. The taste of her was intoxicating; she felt Regina reach out and stroke her hair. Almost playing with it then her grip tightened to keep Emma there licking her clit. Emma stretched up and made her way under Regina’s blouse to caress her breast. She managed to pull down the lace as her breast popped out of the bra. Her fingers teased Regina’s nipple until it hardened. Regina looked down there was no better sight then Emma’s smart mouth busy pleasing her. She let her head drop back, her moans growing louder.

Emma’s other hand made its way around to her centre. A finger traced Regina’s entrance before dipping inside. Emma added a second finger inside Regina curling them slightly and an intense heat spread through Regina, her hips bucking. Emma wrapped her lips around Regina’s clit and sucked hard “oh god! don’t stop” called Regina, Emma had no intention of stopping. Regina was getting close. She ground her hips into Emma’s face, and her breathing was ragged. Emma’s fingers wound in and out of her encouraging more moans from Regina.

Emma pulled back “Who makes you come hard. Regina tell me!” said Emma, her eyes meeting Regina’s.

“You do! Emma Swan” cried Regina her body begging for Emma’s mouth to return to it. Emma smiled and returned to her clit. Regina panted as Emma's mouth brought her closer, and her fingers worked there magic inside her. She couldn’t hold on any longer Regina cried out Emma’s name as she came hard. The orgasm pulsed through her as colours popped in her vision. Her hips slowed down, and Emma moved up her body. Regina lay back against the sofa, trying to catch her breath.

“You do know your assistant probably heard us don’t you” laughed Emma. Regina just shrugged, Emma’s phone rang, and she reached down into her jeans pocket to retrieve it. She answered it “oh hi Sheriff, my lunch hour is running a little longer than it should!” repeated Emma.

Regina grabbed the phone “We are very busy in a meeting, she will be a while yet!” and switched the call off. Throwing the phone down next to them.

“So we are busy, are we? I suppose he can’t argue with the boss” laughed Emma. 

“Yes, I haven’t had my lunch yet!” said Regina as she pulled Emma in for a kiss.


End file.
